pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7 - Triple Cats, Team Threats! Transcript
(The episode begins at the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse and the Narrator speaks) Narrator: As our heroes' Pokemon continue on their journey by surviving all the real animals in this world they begin some serious training for their first animal to catch so that other animals can give hamster badges to keep from the Ham-hams to themselves. But in a real battle the Pokemon battled each other so it's practice practice practice. Even if they work together as a team. Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika pika! (Used Quick Attack) Sandile: Sannnnnnnnndilllllllle! (Used Stone Edge as Pikachu dodge those and attacks Sandile from above) Squirtle: (Used Water Gun) Blooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Bulbasaur: (Dodges water gun attack) Bulba! Bulbasaur! (Used Vine Whip as Squirtle dodges that attack) Charmander: Chaaaaaaaaar!! (Used his scratch attack as Pachirisu dodges that attack many times) Buneary: (Used Dizzy Punch as Swinub dodges that attack) Bun bun bun bun bun bun. Buizel: (Trainned himself while punching) Bui bui bui bui bui bui bui bui bui bui bui. Emolga: Eeeeeemol-ga! (Used Hidden Power as Snivy dodges that attack with speed) Snivy: (Used Vine Whip) Sniiiiiiiiiiiiii-Vy Vy Vy! (Emolga dodges Vine Whip Attack) Oshawott: Osha-Woooooooooooooooooott!! (Used Water Gun as Tepig dodges that attack) Tepig: Tepig tepig tepig tepig tepig Teeeeeeee-Piiiiiiiiiiiiig!! (Used Flame Charge as Oshawott dodges that attack) Piplup: Piiiiiiiiiiiiip lup lup lup! (Used Bubblebeam as Chimchar and Turtwig dodges that attack) Chimchar: (Used Flame Wheel) Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! (Piplup dodges that attack) Turtwig: Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuur-Twiiiiiiiiiiiig! (Used Energy Ball as Piplup dodges that attack too as well) Munchlax: (Eats apples while using crunch attack) Croakgunk: Croaaaaaaaaagunk!! (Used Poison Sting as Bonsly avoid the attack) Skitty: Meow! (Used Assist as she uses Quick Attack while Torchic and Mudkip dodges that attack) Torchic: Torrrrrr-chiiiiiiiiiiic! (Used Ember) Mudkip: Muuuuuuuuuuud-Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! (Used Water Gun) Treecko: (Dodges thoses attacks from Torchic and Mudkip) Tree-ckkkkkkkko!! (Used Bullet Seed as Corphish dodges that attack) Corphish: Cor-phiiiiiiiiiiiiiish! (Used Crabhammer as Marill dodges the attack) Marill: (Used Water Gun) Blooooooooooooooooooooow! (Chikorita dodges the attack) Chikorita: Chikaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Used Vine Whip as Venonet dodges the attack) Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy ysy ysy duck. (Used Tail Whip while dancing) Vulpix: Vullllllllllll-Piiiiiiiiiiiix! (Used Flamethower as Lotad avoided the attack) Lotad: Lo lo lo lo lo lo!! (Used Water Gun as Totodile and Cyndaquil avoid the attack) Totodile: Dile Dillllllllle! (Used Water Gun as Geodude dodges that attack) Cyndaquil: (Spits out flame from his back) Cynda-Quiiiiiiiiiiiil!!! (Used Flamethrower as Pidgeotto, Noctowl, Swallow, Staraptor and Unfezant avoided the attack by diving) Hamtaro: Hey Pokemon! Scraggy: Scraaaaaaaaaaaaggggy! (Used Focus Blast as it misses the target at the Pokemon) Axew: Axxxxxxxxxxxxewwwwwww!! (Used Dragon Rage as Scraggy dodges the attack) Hamtaro: Now Pokemon! Seel: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!! (Used Ice Beam as Corsola dodges the attack) Hamtaro: Okay stop. Pikachu: Chhhhhhhhhhhhhu!! (Used Thunderbolt as Geodude avoided the attack) Geodude: Dude dude dude dude. (Tries to catch the flying type Pokemon with his hands but Pidgeotto, Unfezant, Noctowl, Swallow and Staraptor avoided Geodude's attack) Hamtaro: Pokemon! Boss: POKEMON!!!!!!! (All the Pokemon stopped battling each other and stopped training as they hear Boss' words instead of Hamtaro's) Uh... I've think you've trained enough today. It's time to eat lunch now. Pikachu: Pika-chu. (Twitched his ear and blink his eyes as we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Hamtaro) (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (We cut to the unova region poke-dex as it zoom into the screen to the title episode which is episode 7) Hamtaro: (Off-screen) "Triple Cats, Team Threats!" (Then we cut back to the Pokemon and 14 Ham-hams eating in the picnic while lunch time. Pokemon eat Pokemon Food and Ham-hams eat Sunflower seeds) Hamtaro: How's that for Pokemon training? Pashmina: Well I thought that Pokemon went a little too far from using those attacks and powers. It's so immature for them. Penelope: Ookyoo. Bijou: I think the Pokemon attacks and powers are putting into good use. No? Dexter: That is even if the Pokemon don't aim those attacks at us Ham-hams. Howdy: That'll be impossible for them moves and attacks like that by aiming at dangerous animals. You know what I mean? (Laughs. The other Ham-hams doesn't think it's funny) Dexter: It's still not funny from your jokes is it, Howdy? Oxnard: Well the Pokemon's types of moves may come in handy for a big battle against all these ferocious cats we're afraid of. Maxwell: I'd say we better stay at their side by cheering them on for earning so many badges. Badges came from so many animals from the battle we made outside at Laura's school. Cappy: Good idea. They'll be an unstoppable team. And so will we. Panda: We'll believe in them if they can used the strategy plan to stop those animals for scaring us ham-hams. Hamtaro: Brandy is not a dangerous animal. He's a good friend of ours. Isn't that right, Pokemon? Pikachu: Pika-chu. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Charmander: Charmander. Bulbasaur: Bulba-saur. Vulpix: Pix. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Goldeen: Goldeen. Poliwag: Poli-wag. Geodude: Geodude. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaah! Venonet: Venonet. Marill: Marill mari. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil! Totodile: Totodile! Eevee: Eeeeeeveee. Horsea: Horsea. Seel: Seel seel seel. Corsola: Corsola. Togepi: To-gepiiiiiii! Sandy: I guess they'll take that as a yes. Stan: Hamtastic! If we go to Laura's school and if those cats ever spot us we'll be ready for them. Piplup: Piplup! Chimchar: Chim-char. Turtwig: Tur-twig. Buneary: Buneary. Pachirisu: Chi-paaaaaaaah. Croagunk: Croagunk. Buizel: Bui bui. Happiny: Happiny. Bonsly: Bonsly. Staraptor: Star-ap-tor! Boss: Ham-hams and Pokemon let's go to Laura's School. (All the Pokemon shouted out their names excitedly as they go to Laura's School far away) Hamtaro: Hey Pokemon! Wait for us! (All 14 Ham-hams followed the Pokemon while saying "Ba da ba da ba da" as Team Rocket; Jessie, James and Meowth peeked out from the tree) Jessie: So their planning to get a badge do they? James: Not if we get the badges first and catch the Pokemon and Hamsters as well. Meowth: Including Pikachu himself. There's no way they'll earn badges from dangerous animals besides. They will never find out if we're here. (Suddenly, we hear meowing sound as Team Rocket turns around and saw many Ferocious Cats smiling evily) Ferocious Cat #1: Meoooooooooooow!!! Jessie, James and Meowth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs for their lives as the Ferocious Cats chases after them) Ferocious Cats: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (We cut to Laura's School and Doctor Zeggor told the class everything about Pokemon and Hamsters working together) Dr. Zeggor: Class!? Class!! (The children kept on talking to each other as he whistles to them with his whistle) Now that I have your attention. Travis: Isn't that your whistle, Doctor Zeggor? Dr. Zeggor: Your teacher Phillip Yoshi and Charolie Rooster are on a romantic date today. But I'm going to teach you about how Pokemon and Hamsters work together as a team. Team of rodents. Laura: (Raise her hand) I could be wrong but Hamtaro's no rodent. He always get into trouble while going out of my house. Kana: So did Oxnard. Always hanging out with the other hamsters. Maria: If Bijou leaves my mansion I'd be so worried about her since she left the cage. June: Pashmina and Penelope are Kylie and I's favorite hamsters. One time I made Pashmina her pink scarf to wear so that she can not get cold from the winter weather. Kylie: Penelope's a shy Hamster and she wears a yellow sheet inside of her. Travis: Pokemon are really friends to hamsters. So we going to give them each and every Pokemon Food we feed to them. Ey, Doctor Zeggor? Dr. Zeggor: As long as they don't get in my way for their cute and innocent looks. (We cut to outside where all 14 Ham-hams and all the Pokemon come in) Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Torchic: Torchic chic chic chic. Mudkip: Mud-kip mud. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax! Lotad: Tad tad tad tad tad lotad! Corphish: Corphish corphish corphish. Bonsly: Bonsly! Swallow: Swallow! Togepi: To-gepi! Dexter: (Sighs) At least we made it to school outside. Howdy: Now where are those Ferocious Cats? (Suddenly we hear a meowing sound coming from behind the Pokemon and the Ham-hams) All 14 Ham-hams: Huh? (Turned around and so did the Pokemon they see so many Ferocious Cats) Ferocious Cats: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Pokemon and Ham-hams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs for their lives as they ran and ran by going inside the school where Laura and the other friends are) Ferocious Cats: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Laura: Huh? What's that? (All the Pokemon and Ham-hams came inside the classroom and so did the Ferocious Cats) Dr. Zeggor: Wha? Pokemon! Laura: And our pet hamsters. Maria: What are they running from? Penelope: (Warned every humans) Ookyoo Ookyoo Ookyoo Ookyoo Ookyoo Ookyoo! June: Cats!? Kylie: How come cats chase hamsters? They chase mice. Ferocious Cat #1: Meooooooooooooow! Ferocious Cat #2: Reooooooooooooow!! Ferocious Cat #3: Reooooooooooooow!!! Kana: Cats are so mean and they catch hamsters too. Somebody has to get rid of those Cats. But who? Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaah!! Pika Pika. Axew: Axew ew! Scraggy: Scraggy! Pansage: Pansage. Sandile: Sandile! Emolga: Emol emol. Tepig: Tepig tepig tepig. Snivy: Snivy Snivy Snivy. Oshawott: Oshawott osha osha oshawott. Unfezant: Un-fezant. Excadrill: Drill Excadrill. Laura: Really? You Pokemon would do it? Pikachu: Pika-chu. Kana: A battle? Hamtaro: A Pokemon Battle! June and Kylie: Pokemon Battle!? Maria: I never heard of this Pokemon Battle. Anyone else? All the classmates: No. Hamtaro: Laura! The Pokemon said that those Ferocious Cats wanted to challenge them to a battle outside. Laura: Sounds amazing. Dr. Zeggor: Now children. You know the classroom rule no pets and nor Pokemon can fight in the classroom. Boss: Then we'll just take it outside in the battlefield that we made. Ham-hams, Pokemon outside recess! (School bell rings as the children got out of the classroom and so did the Pokemon the 14 Ham-hams and the Ferocious Cats. The Pokemon of Kanto and the Ferocious Cats are on the battlefield as the children watched and so did the 14 Ham-hams and the other Pokemon from other regions) Laura: Finally. After all this time we get to see all the Pokemon win their first battle. Kana: We'll get to cheer them on too. June: Yeah. We know all our hamsters can cheer on for the Pokemon that they've just met. Kylie: They're maybe cute but they've pack a powerful punch. Maria: You can do it, Pokemon. Pikachu: Pika-chu! Hamtaro: Remember the training that you've trained for. Just grab their first badges from them! (All the Pokemon of kanto say their names as they cheer on) Pashmina: They're just little kids. Penelope: Ookyoo. Sandy: I'm routing for you Pokemon! Bijou: You can do it! Oui? Pikachu: Pika pika! Boss: I'll be the referee for now. Who ever wins gets the first badge. And Begin! (They started the battle as the Ferocious Cats charges toward the Pokemon and the Pokemon started charging toward the Ferocious Cats) Ferocious Cats: Reooooooooooooooooooooow!! Pikachu: Piiiiiiiiiiiiika...Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!! (Used Thunderbolt against the three Ferocious Cats) Charmander: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!!! (Used Flamethrower against three more Ferocious Cats getting em all burned) Squirtle: Squirtllllllllllllllllllllllllle!!! (Used Water Gun against three more Ferocious Cats getting all wet) Bulbasaur: Bulba! (Used Vine Whip by grabbing one Ferocious Cat) Bulba-saur! Vulpix: Vullllllllll-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!!! (Used Fire Spin on the three Ferocious Cats) Psyduck: (Used Scratch on one Ferocious Cat) Psy! Duck! Poliwag: Poliwag! Wag! Wag! Wag! Wag! (Used Tail Slap on one Ferocious Cat) Geodude: Geodude!! (Used Tackle on one Ferocious Cat) Eevee: Eeeeeeeeevvveeeeeeeee!!! (Used Tri Attack on the three Ferocious Cats. All the other Pokemon cheer for the Pokemon on Kanto) Goldeen: Goldeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! (Used Horn attack on the Ferocious Cat) Hamtaro: That's the way to use that power, Pokemon! Dr. Zeggor: (Thinks in his head) I was right. Those Pokemon are the perfect gift to Geovonni. It seems as they are so powerful but we as Team Rocket must have them all in our hands. And there's nothing those rottens they call Hamsters would do about a thing. All 14 Ham-hams: GO POKEMON!!! Ferocious Cats: Reooooooooooooooooow!!! (Is about to pounce on the Pokemon but they all the Pokemon from kanto dodged it and used their attacks) Pikachu: Chhhhhhhhhhhhu!!! Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Used Iron Tail on the Ferocious Cat) Charmander and Vulpix: (Used Flamethrower on the three Ferocious Cats) Squirtle, Psyduck, Poliwag, Goldeen and Horsea: (Used Water Gun) Bulbasaur: Sauuuuuuuuuuuuur! (Used Razor Leaf on five Ferocious Cats) Venonet: Veno-Neeeeeeet!!! (Used Hyper Beam on the Ferocious Cat) Pidgeotto: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!!! (Used Gust on all the Ferocious Cats as all the Ferocious Cats faded) Boss: That's it! The match is over! Which means... The Pokemon of Kanto is the Winner! (All the Pokemon cheered as they have won the battle by shouting out their names) Laura: That was amazing! Kana: Those Pokemon are cheering for a glory victory. June: Yeah. They are kinda amazing and cute. Kylie: I love those little guys. Maria: Me too. Travis: Great battle, Pokemon! All 14 Ham-hams: Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Oompa!!! (They ran toward the Pokemon of Kanto to congratulate them for defeating the Ferocious Cats) Hamtaro: You did it, Pokemon! You're powers are so cool! If you want to control it we should warn about this. Because somebody's watching us and wants to haunt you down. Pikachu: Pika pika. Charmander: Char char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Geodude: Geodude. Venonet: Venonet! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaah! Goldeen: Goldeen. Poliwag: Poli! Vulpix: Vulpix! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Eevee: Eevee! Horsea: Horsea! Seel: Seel! Seel! Togepi: Toge toge toge toge toge!!! Oxnard: What did they say? Hamtaro: They said it was nothing now let's get that Sunflower badge to take as our first victory to take down tons of Ferocious Cats. Maxwell: (Grabs the Sunflower badge from the Ferocious Cat) You mean like this one? (Pikachu happily took the sunflower badge out of Maxwell's paw and all the Pokemon cheer as they jumped for joy but then they realized something) Pikachu: Pika-chu pika. Pika. Pika pika pika. Pansage: Pan-sage. Oshawott: Osha. Tepig: Te-pig. Snivy: Sni-vy. Emolga: Emol. Scraggy: Scraggy scrag. Axew: Ew ew axew. Sandile: Sand sandile. Excadrill: Exca-drill. Dwebble: Dwebble dweb. Hamtaro: They also said... "Earning the first badge is what Ash use to do when he went to so many gym battles before entering the Pokemon league. We miss him very much". Boss: Aah. But who cares? You Pokemon deserve a badge to keep for your old trainers stake. And let us go back to the clubhouse and celebrate your first gym victory against those Ferocious Cats! (They all cheered as they headed back to the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse and everyone in Laura's school clapped for the Pokemon's victory) Travis: Now that... is some Pokemon battle! Kylie: You said it, Travis. June: I can't wait for them to take on somebody next. Kana: We want to keep on cheering on the Pokemon from now on. Laura: It's time we head back to the classroom. Maria: Yeah! (All the children and Dr. Zeggor went back inside the school and the classroom as the Narrator Speaks) Narrator: And so... All the Pokemon won the first badge from the Ferocious Cats. And as the 14 Ham-hams went back to the clubhouse to celebrate they're victory, Team Rocket and Dr. Zeggor are still watching them waiting for them to be captured. Dr. Zeggor: You haven't won the battle yet, Pokemon. You're journey with the Hamsters has just begun! Beware! Narrator: As the journey continues! To Be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts